


Резонанс

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Series: Сирена [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Кинки: ксенофилия
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Сирена [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Резонанс

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: ксенофилия

– Аччан у нас сирена, как из сказок, – сказал Толл в каком-то давнем интервью. – Когда он начинает петь, люди сходят с ума и обо всем забывают. А поначалу никто и не знал, что он вообще петь умеет. Он и разговаривал-то не особо много. Очень был тихим. В общем, он и до сих пор такой, только когда начинает петь, все меняется. Вот такой он. Сирена.  
Имаи еще тогда подумал, что Ании до странного проницателен, но при этом не догадывался о главном: Аччан на самом деле пел. Вернее, он излучал музыку, всегда. Имаи слышал ее краем уха с самой первой их встречи в пятнадцать лет, еле уловимая мелодия на грани слышимости, почти неразличимая. Тогда он подумал, что с ним, вероятно, что-то не так, но не стал рассказывать об этом взрослым, чтобы избежать нудных расспросов и походов к врачу. Он просто начал прислушиваться внимательней и понял, что чем чаще они с водным духом встречаются, тем громче и отчетливей становится мелодия. А уж когда водный дух стал Аччаном…

– Почему ты назвал меня этим именем? – спросил Аччан с непонятной застенчивостью. Хисаши замер, застигнутый врасплох.  
– Просто, – сказал он наконец. – Первое, что в голову пришло.  
Аччан улыбнулся, не поднимая на него глаз.  
– Просто… так называют девочек… – он вскинул острый взгляд, пронизывая его насквозь, и Хисаши вздрогнул, едва не задохнувшись. Но Аччан тут же отвел глаза, и тихо, текуче как-то спросил: – Ты думаешь, что я похож на девочку?..  
– Нет, – брякнул Хисаши почти испуганно. – Ничего я не думаю.  
Аччан снова посмотрел на него, теперь уже в упор.  
– Я бы мог… – прошептал он едва слышно.  
– Что? – почему-то тоже шепотом спросил Хисаши, замирая.  
– Мог бы… быть девочкой. Для тебя. Если хочешь.  
Сердце Хисаши пропустило удар.  
– У меня больше нет длинных волос, – сказал Аччан, придвигаясь ближе. – Но они отрастут. Если ты хочешь.  
– Отрастут? – беззвучно просил Хисаши, зажмурившись. Пальцы Аччана скользнули по его ладони, легкой щекоткой поднялись выше, к локтю.  
– Тебе они нравились? – Аччан был уже так близко, почти вплотную, его руки обнимали Хисаши за шею, вплетались в отросшие пряди на висках, а он позорно не мог заставить себя перестать дрожать и сделать хоть что-то. Музыка, становившаяся все громче с каждой секундой, почти оглушала.  
– Очень, – шепнул он в оказавшиеся рядом губы Аччана, и тот его поцеловал. И Хисаши задохнулся от этого прикосновения – свежего, прохладного, невозможно вкусного, как родниковая вода. Через несколько минут он обнаружил себя лежащим и прижимающим Аччана за запястья к полу, целующим его рот и понимающим, что никогда, никогда не сумеет напиться вдоволь. Он оторвался от припухших губ и поймал взгляд Аччана – черный, плывущий, с той же золотой искрой жажды на дне, что мучила его самого.  
– Я хочу, – сказал он, понимая, что это необходимо обозначить вербально. – Любым, Аччан.  
И тот улыбнулся. Это была не его обычная робкая смущенная улыбка. Это была улыбка победителя – ликующая, радостная. Такая яркая, что можно сгореть – и сдаться. И Хисаши сдался, опускаясь к нему снова, падая в прохладный омут поцелуя, которым невозможно насытиться. Музыка ревела в нем, безумные аккорды срывались, как слепцы с обрыва, летя в пропасть, и Хисаши летел вместе с музыкой, разбивался о соленую влагу Аччана и погибал в его глубине.

Аччан…  
Это не просто имя. Это – одно из детских воспоминаний, о которых Хисаши не рассказывал никому. И вряд ли расскажет.  
Ему было лет семь, когда мама пришла от соседей бледная, со сжатыми в нитку губами. Они о чем-то очень тихо поговорили с бабушкой, и та ахнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
– Не ждите меня, – сказала она, заметив стоящего в дверях Хисаши. – Ужинайте и ложитесь спать. Помоги бабушке с младшими, хорошо?  
Он тогда только молча кивнул. Происходило что-то странное, непривычное. Ему было интересно, поэтому когда пришла пора ложиться спать, он взял с собой в постель острую щепку со двора, и каждый раз, когда чувствовал подступающую дрему, безжалостно колол ей ладонь.  
Мама вернулась поздно, и он едва не пропустил ее приход, уже почти совсем заснув. Подождав, пока они с бабушкой уйдут в кухню, он тихонько спустился по приставной лестнице и, пригибаясь, пробрался под кухонные окна, по случаю жары оставленные открытыми нараспашку.  
– Такой кошмар, – говорила мама срывающимся от волнения и усталости голосом. – Мы обошли все окрестности, нашу группу с Сатозавой-сан отправили к реке… Нашли его там. Безумный совершенно человек. Увидел нас, начал кричать, чтобы мы не подходили, а потом кинулся в воду. Сатозава-сан бросился к нему, а он уже ушел на дно. Знаешь, там есть такой участок, где прямо от берега как обрыв на несколько метров…  
Бабушка охнула.  
– Не спасли?  
Мама промолчала, наверное, просто покачала головой. Хисаши услышал, как она шумно пьет воду из стакана.  
– А мальчик?  
– На берегу была разбросана его одежда, – сказала мама надтреснутым голосом. – Этот пьяный выродок… Он раздел его, бросил в воду. А потом утопился и сам. Каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы сделать такое с собственным сыном?  
– Ты знаешь, – бабушкин голос звучал мягко и с сомнением, – поговаривали, что младший – не его сын вовсе...  
Скрипнуло что-то, глухо стукнуло.  
– Ну да, – сказала мама с незнакомым выражением. – Это, конечно, все меняет.  
– Ты же знаешь мужчин…  
– Я знаю, что мать этого мальчика до сих пор не могут увести от реки. Она ходит и зовет его. Ходит и зовет… надеется, что он еще жив. Что убежал, спрятался. Или хотя бы смог выплыть… Я знаю, что если бы такое случилось с кем-то из моих… Ублюдок, который это сделал, был бы счастлив, что убил себя сам, потому что от меня легкой смерти он бы не дождался.  
Шорох – сдвинулись сёдзи, стукнули деревянные рамы. Бабушка тяжело вздохнула и что-то забормотала себе под нос.  
А Хисаши, перепуганный до смерти, пополз обратно к лестнице на второй этаж.  
В эту ночь он так и не смог заснуть до утра, и припасенная щепка ему больше не понадобилась. А на следующий день он увидел ту женщину, о которой говорила мама ночью. Она шла по улице, с распущенными волосами, бледная как призрак, с красными веками, и ее вели под руки незнакомые женщины. Она сама, казалось, не видела ничего кругом, смотрела куда-то в пространство и постоянно бормотала хриплым, сорванным голосом: «Аччан, мой Аччан…»  
Тогда эти слова показались Хисаши самым жутким, что он слышал в своей жизни, каким-то страшным заклинанием. Уже потом он узнал, что Аччан – это имя погибшего мальчика, чье тело так и не нашли. А еще позже – что эта женщина, едва не сошедшая с ума от горя, вместе со старшим сыном уехала куда-то на юг, к родственникам.  
С тех пор самым заветным желанием Хисаши было попасть на реку и попытаться найти утопленника. Он сам не знал, зачем ему это было нужно, но с тех пор, как его стали отпускать одного так далеко, он проводил на реке каждую субботу, выбирая самые дальние и укромные уголки. Он понятия не имел, где именно произошло то, о чем рассказывала мама той ночью, и суеверно не спрашивал. Ему казалось, что если ему и суждено разгадать тайну утопленника, то это произойдет так или иначе.  
И в тот момент, когда Хисаши впервые увидал смотрящие на него сквозь зеленоватую воду широко распахнутые глаза, первой его мыслью было: «Аччан!»  
Но это был водный дух. Полу-человек, полу-рыба. Он был совсем не похож на утопленника восьмилетней давности.  
Потом, когда они с водным духом уже подружились, Хисаши осторожно спросил его об утопленнике, но тот ничего не знал – вероятно, он был слишком мал, когда это произошло. После встречи с ним Хисаши отказался от своей давней идеи-фикс. Возможно, потому, что проводить время с человеком-рыбой было интересней, чем в одиночку нырять в разных заводях, выискивая старые кости. Но об этой истории забыть так и не получилось, и имя как-то само выпрыгнуло изо рта в самый непредсказуемый момент.  
С этого момента Аччан стал Аччаном – Атсуши для остальных. Он прожил в комнате Хисаши несколько недель, и уже на второй день было непонятно, что врать матери дальше, потому что история с одноклассником, у которого проблемы в семье и он не может вернуться домой, не выдерживала никакой критики. Вот только мама больше ни о чем не спрашивала. Кормила Аччана наравне с собственными детьми, принесла откуда-то одежду ему по размеру: Аччан был повыше Хисаши и шире в плечах. А как-то вечером отозвала сына в сторону и сказала:  
– Не похож твой Аччан на человека. Обычно такие уводят к себе, но если уж этот сам за тобой пошел… будь осторожен. Он не простит, если ты когда-нибудь переменишься.  
Хисаши стало ужасно жарко из-за загоревшихся щек и одновременно холодно из-за стылого ужаса.  
– Я съел мясо нингё, – сказал он едва слышно, и мама охнула, обняла его так, как обнимала только в детстве, укрывая, защищая, пряча от всех детских обид и невзгод. А потом, будто спохватившись, отстранила от себя и сказала, серьезно глядя в лицо:  
– Уезжайте в большой город. Он хоть и не выходит почти из дома, но здесь скоро уже слухи поползут.  
Они уехали – не сразу, но через какое-то время. И все это время в Имаи звучала музыка – то громче, то тише, то почти затухая, прячась на изнанке сознания едва слышной нотой, то взвиваясь в разрушительном крещендо, но ни разу не умолкая совсем. Именно из-за этой непрерывной мелодии внутри Хисаши и решил заняться музыкой – это было так естественно, что никакие другие варианты даже не рассматривались. И Аччан последовал за его решением без возражений: он не знал, чего хочет сам. Вернее, он хотел всего и сразу.  
В Токио Аччан отрастил волосы почти по пояс – как и обещал. Он научился петь так же, как в свое время научился ходить: сразу и без раздумий окунувшись в неизведанное, измучившись и едва дыша от прилагаемых усилий, зато добившись нужного результата. Что удивительно, люди теряли голову от его пения даже тогда, когда он еще не особо умел управляться с собственными возможностями. Хисаши приписывал это той музыке, что излучает Аччан, распространяет вокруг себя словно свет от костра.  
– Сирена, – сказал их костюмер в самом начале, с восхищением глядя Аччану вслед. – Завораживает, даже когда просто разговаривает. И не поймешь, мужчина это или женщина. Редко встречаются люди такой красоты.  
Хисаши казалось, что Аччана сложно спутать с женщиной, но, возможно, дело было в том, что он единственный видел его без одежды. Аччан избегал обнажаться прилюдно – от влаги иногда в его абсолютно человеческом на первый взгляд теле приоткрывались жаберные щели. Совсем незаметно, но страх разоблачения был сильней любых неудобств, и даже в самый пик августовской духоты Аччан носил глухую одежду в несколько слоев. Возможно, она и создавала превратное впечатление – летящие, объемные наряды, макияж и длинные волосы превращали Аччана в странное существо на грани полов.  
Роскошные волосы, впрочем, задержались у Аччана ненадолго. На самом деле он не хотел быть девочкой, даже для Хисаши, не говоря уже об остальных. Он хотел жить – для себя, страстно хотел, жадно. Хотел видеть, слышать, ощущать, обонять – хотел всего, чего у него не было за годы жизни под водной поверхностью. Иногда Хисаши задавался вопросом – а что же было там? Ведь как-то Аччан провел там восемнадцать лет своей жизни. Как это было? Где он жил? Где он спал? Чем питался? Были ли у него родители? Как они вообще появляются на свет – водные духи? Для чего, чем живут?  
Можно было бы спросить Аччана, но тот избегал таких разговоров еще когда был наполовину рыбой, и Хисаши прекратил спрашивать. В конце концов теперь водный дух был с ним, и гораздо важней стало то, чем он живет сейчас.  
Аччан скучал по воде. Наверное, он скучал по своему сильному, привычному телу, по ловкости и могуществу, которыми обладал раньше. В обычной человеческой жизни он был неловким, даже неуклюжим, и только на сцене преображался, будто возвращая себе мощь и текучесть прежнего воплощения.  
– А ты бы мог… ну… обратно? – спросил как-то Хисаши из чистого любопытства и тут же осекся, увидев, как мертвенно побледнело лицо Аччана.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я… ушел? – сказал тот, запнувшись.  
– Нет, – Хисаши испуганно покачал головой. – Ты что. Никогда. Просто… это вообще возможно? Ну, наоборот.  
Аччан помолчал, кусая губы, а потом тряхнул головой.  
– Теоретически – да. Но для этого нужно быть очень сильным. Чтобы не… чтобы не перестать существовать.  
Хисаши невольно сглотнул.  
– Я ведь говорил, – продолжил Аччан ломким голосом. – Если ты откажешься от меня, я не смогу вернуться. У меня… Я слишком слаб для этого.  
– Я не откажусь, – торопливо повторил Хисаши в, наверное, уже тысячный раз. – Мне просто было интересно… в плане. Как там все?  
Аччан посмотрел на него недоуменно, и Хисаши пояснил:  
– В плане секса. Как это устроено?  
Глаза Аччана расширились, а потом он прыснул, улыбаясь и отворачиваясь, трогательно смущаясь – Хисаши всегда поражала в нем эта неизживаемая невинность. Аччан мог сколько угодно петь и говорить о сексе в самых откровенных и вызывающих выражениях, он мог отдаваться и брать Хисаши самыми изощренными способами, но при этом совершенно неожиданно засмущаться и покраснеть от простого вопроса.  
– Примерно как у дельфинов, – сказал он наконец, изо всех сил стараясь не хихикать. – Можешь почитать соответствующую литературу.  
Хисаши так и сделал. И видео-ролики посмотрел на эту тему. Было очень занятно и… надо было выяснить, что именно может сделать Аччана достаточно сильным для обратного превращения. Разумеется, если это не будет опасно и все такое. И чтобы он смог вернуться назад в человеческое тело. Интересно, а человек как-нибудь может превратиться в нингё? Временно, разумеется. Наверняка же есть какие-то способы…  
– Разве тебе самому не любопытно было бы попробовать как дельфины? – спросил он как-то у Аччана. Тот посмотрел на него почти с уважением.  
– Ты очень странный. Мне не особо любопытно, потому что… как бы так сказать. Трахнуть ты меня не сможешь, а… в общем, в человека это не поместится.  
В этот момент Хисаши понял, что не успокоится, пока не поместит в себя все, что полагается. Дельфины! Дельфины – это круто.

Конечно же, он не собирался подвергать Аччана риску из-за своих странных прихотей, поэтому никак не пытался форсировать события. Но чудесный случай решил все за них обоих.  
Хисаши толком не помнил, где именно они находились в тот момент гастролей, где-то на Кюсю: то ли в Фукуоке, то ли в Нагасаки. Все шло весело и слаженно, они выступали почти каждый вечер, после чего отмечали концерт в баре, отсыпались, ехали в другой город и выступали уже там. Так что он немного потерял счет дням и особо не вникал в географию, в уме только счетчик щелкал: осталось еще семнадцать дат, осталось еще пятнадцать дат, еще двенадцать, еще десять…  
Однажды утром Аччан как всегда проснулся раньше него, но не поднялся осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, как делал почти всегда в таких случаях, и даже не остался лежать в тепле у него под боком, то ли досыпая, то ли витая в каких-то своих грезах и дожидаясь его пробуждения. Он аккуратно, но крепко сжал плечо Хисаши и потряс, а когда тот разлепил сонные глаза, тихо, но очень уверенно сказал:  
– Сегодня что-то случится.  
Сначала Хисаши не понял, что тот вообще имеет в виду, дошло до него только несколько минут спустя.  
Дело было в том, что Аччан обладал поистине сверхъестественным чутьем: он мог предсказывать дожди, тайфуны и землетрясения, он чувствовал вероятность приближения некоторых событий – обычно очень личного характера. Поначалу Хисаши думал, что это обычные суеверия, но после того, как прогнозы несколько раз сбылись, предпочитал верить предупреждениям сразу и принимать меры.  
– Хорошее или плохое? – спросил он деловито, протирая заспанные глаза.  
Ачан растерянно покачал головой.  
– Я не знаю. Поэтому и разбудил тебя… Это что-то очень сильное, и… – он запнулся, отводя взгляд. – Судя по ощущениям, это будет касаться меня.  
Хисаши придвинулся ближе и молча обнял Аччана, прижал к себе.  
– Я боюсь, – сказал тот шепотом.  
– Я буду рядом, – Хисаши вспомнил, что сегодня редкий день в напряженном графике тура, когда у них нет концерта. – Мы можем весь день провести в отеле. Хочешь? Закажем еды и будем валяться в постели.  
Аччан помотал головой, мягко высвобождаясь.  
– Если пытаться избежать этого, будет только хуже. – Он ободряюще улыбнулся, с надеждой глядя Хисаши в глаза. – А вдруг это что-то хорошее? Очень хорошее?  
Если честно, Хисаши даже предположить не мог, что такого очень хорошего может случиться с Аччаном в выходной день где-то посреди Кюсю. Случайно выиграет в лотерею? Внезапно встретит любовь всей своей жизни? Познакомится с добрым колдуном, который научит его отращивать хвост обратно?.. Плохие варианты развития событий приходили в голову гораздо охотней, но сидеть дома и бояться и правда было бы слишком глупо.  
Они отправились на завтрак в торговый центр недалеко от гостиницы: его явно только недавно построили, и он пока был чем-то вроде местной достопримечательности. Почти все кафе в этот не слишком ранний час были забиты посетителями под завязку, так что им удалось найти местечко только в маленькой забегаловке в японском стиле. Хисаши немного даже расстроился: позавтракать супом и рисом с рыбой можно было и в отеле, но здесь по какой-то необъяснимой случайности наливали еще и кофе, так что в целом он остался доволен.  
Они уже заканчивали завтрак – Аччан вел себя как ни в чем ни бывало, и Хисаши уже успел выкинуть из головы его предсказание, – когда после какой-то фразы в их негромком разговоре женщина через столик от них вздрогнула и повернула голову. Хисаши очень отчетливо почему-то запомнил именно этот момент: он как раз смотрел в ту сторону, и вдруг перед его расфокусированным взглядом оказался не собранные в старомодную прическу длинные седые волосы, а искаженное шоком женское лицо. Красивое, и, несмотря на седые волосы, почти совсем не старое лицо.  
– Аччан? – сказала женщина беззвучно. И Аччан плавно, как в замедленной съемке, к ней обернулся. И замер. Хисаши еще успел подумать, как же не повезло наткнуться в кафе на фанатку, наверное, еще и неадекватная, если она сейчас что-нибудь сделает, это будет очень неприятно.  
– Аччан, – повторила женщина плачущим голосом, поднимаясь из-за стола. По ее щекам текли слезы, а руки нервно сжимали край шарфа, прижимая его к груди как драгоценность.  
– Мама… – очень тихо и растерянно сказал Аччан.  
И Хисаши оглушило.  
Все, что происходило дальше, он почти не запомнил. Как потом ни пытался, не мог восстановить события. Вроде, было много слез, и какие-то слова, и объятия, а потом Аччан ушел, а Хисаши отправился обратно в номер. Заняться было нечем, поэтому он просто лег обратно спать. Когда проснулся, было уже темно за окном. Он сходил в ближайший комбини, купил себе лоток одэна и паровой пирожок, запил мерзковатым кофе из автомата, и только в этот момент подумал: что же теперь делать с завтрашним концертом? Он понятия не имел, где искать Аччана, и не был уверен, что его теперь вообще имеет смысл искать. Впервые за много лет в голове была абсолютная тишина – ни звука, ни намека на музыку.  
Он осознания этого его немного вздернуло, эмоциональная глухота слегка отступила. Вместо этого Хисаши начало потряхивать, очень непривычно и неприятно. Он купил какой-то музыкальный журнал и вернулся в номер, решив, что раз все равно ничего сделать не может, то стоит дождаться завтрашнего вечера: вдруг Аччан вспомнит о концерте и вернется?  
Больше заснуть уже не получалось, так что он тупо сидел на кровати всю ночь, листая журнал. Строчки плыли и сливались перед глазами, он читал и перечитывал одну страницу по десять раз, и смысл прочитанного упорно ускользал от него. В конце концов Хисаши плюнул и принялся просто разглядывать картинки.  
Аччан пришел под утро, когда за окном уже начинала разгораться заря. Сел на кровать рядом с Хисаши и обнял его, крепко и порывисто.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он с чувством, Хисаши не понял, за что он его благодарит, но согласно кивнул. Он сейчас испытывал такое облегчение, что был готов согласиться с чем угодно, не уточняя.  
– Мама здесь, оказывается, случайно, – сказал Аччан, его явно все еще потряхивало от эмоций. – Приехала на выходные с внуком… Представляешь, у меня есть племянник.  
– У тебя есть мама, – заметил Хисаши, это было все-таки самым главным. И до сих пор никак не укладывалось в голове. – Она тоже нингё?  
Аччан помотал головой.  
– Расскажешь?  
Аччан покусал губы, собираясь с мыслями и медленно кивнул.  
– Родители познакомились совсем молодыми, – начал он, глядя в пол. – Отец был из моря, а мама… мама была человеком. Наверное, тогда они правда любили друг друга. Им пришлось уехать очень далеко, почти в другой конец страны. Было очень трудно: отцу претили людские обычаи, он все сильней скучал по морю, а у нас в Фудзиоке – сам знаешь. Пара речек и пруд. Но как-то они приспособились и жили. Ребенка захотел отец, мама была не уверена, что… в общем, что у них получится. Все-таки они разных видов, мог родиться урод или мертвый младенец. Но когда получилось, и старший брат родился, отец пришел в ярость. Он считал, что это не его сын, потому что Хироши родился человеком. С этого момента все пошло наперекосяк. Он начал сильно пить, начал ее бить, угрожать, что выкинет ребенка в реку… Я не знаю, почему она тогда не ушла от него, а решила родить еще одного.  
Аччан поднял лицо, и Хисаши увидел, что оно совершенно белое, ни кровинки.  
– Я получился как надо, – сказал он с невеселой усмешкой, все так же глядя куда-то в пространство. – Но это ничего не исправило. Наоборот, стало только хуже. Знаешь, нингё ведь довольно просто стать человеком – достаточно просто заплакать. А вот чтобы вернуться… – голос Аччана дрогнул, он сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, – чтобы вернуться, нужно, чтобы твоя родная кровь тебя поддержала. Семья отца давно ушла в море, у него не оставалось кровных родственников рядом. Поэтому ему нужен был ребенок. Он просто хотел уйти. Но, конечно же, ему трудно было взять и бросить мать. Все-таки он ее когда-то любил… Поэтому он накручивал себя, злился, срывался, пил, вел себя как…  
Аччан перевел дыхание и замолк. Хисаши, чувствуя себя невероятно скованно и неловко, подсел к нему ближе, обнял за плечи, и Аччан прерывисто вздохнул, совсем чуть-чуть расслабляясь.  
– Я не очень помню, что тогда произошло. Отец повздорил с матерью и заявил, что разводится с ней и забирает своего сына. Я тогда был у себя в комнате, сидел на футоне, закрыв голову подушкой – они так сильно кричали. Он влетел, схватил меня под мышку и унес. Может быть, я кричал или плакал, не знаю. Я помню только, что будто оцепенел внутри в этот момент. Как насекомое замирает в момент опасности, надеясь, что если оно не будет двигаться, птица примет его за палочку или соринку. У реки он меня наконец поставил на ноги, и я просто стоял, пока он кричал, чтобы я снимал одежду. Поняв, что я слишком напуган, чтобы что-то сделать, он начал раздевать меня самостоятельно. А потом бросил в воду. Я обратился в ту же секунду – он очень хотел этого – и ушел на дно, спрятался между камнями. Он стоял и снова кричал – там, над водой. Наверное, понял, что у него ничего не выйдет, если я не перестану бояться. А я всеми силами души хотел, чтобы он оставался там и не приближался ко мне…  
Аччан покусал губы.  
– Это я виноват, – сказал он внезапно. Хисаши оторопел.  
– В чем?  
– Ему все равно пришлось прыгнуть в воду. Он попытался обратиться… в общем, с ним случилось это.  
– Он… – Хисаши поколебался. – Он погиб? Исчез?  
Аччан покачал головой.  
– Он стал диким. Почти совсем рыбой, только с человеческой головой. Такие нингё – деградировавшие, дикие – они почти совсем не разумны и очень агрессивны. Он стал таким, потому что я не хотел, чтобы он меня достал.  
– А, может, он еще человеком стал таким? Диким и деградировавшим. Просто по людям это меньше заметно, чем по нингё.  
Аччан повернулся к нему, пораженный.  
– Ты правда так думаешь?  
Хисаши кивнул.  
– Ты тут не при чем, – сказал он уверенно. – Твой отец сам довел себя до такого состояния. Он хотя бы не успел тебе навредить?  
Аччан покачал головой.  
– Пришли другие. Они его отогнали, а меня забрали с собой. Наверное, они следили за тем, что происходит… Они могли бы просто выпустить меня на сушу. Я бы смог заплакать и обернуться в человека обратно, если бы кто-нибудь мне объяснил… Я так хотел к маме обратно…  
Аччан всхлипнул, и Хисаши прижал его голову к груди, гладя по волосам. Он понятия не имел, что делать, Аччан редко плакал вот так – горько, тихо, так безнадежно…  
– И что, – сказал он хрипло, – ты так и жил… с этими? Другими?  
Аччан кивнул, не отнимая мокрого лица от его уже сырой майки.  
– Я забыл свое имя. Я забыл вообще все, что было, как будто у меня стерли из памяти и маму, и брата, и отца… В стаде редко появлялись мальки, поэтому нингё чуть не дрались за то, чтобы меня забрать. Правда, я был настолько негодным ребенком, что меня невозможно было научить ничему полезному. Другие дети меня не сильно любили, потому что я был приемыш. Я начал драться с ними и все время пытался уплыть подальше и спрятаться от всех. И от меня отказывались – сначала одна пара, потом другая. Тот взрослый, который последним взял меня под опеку… он был немногим лучше отца. И все на это закрывали глаза, потому что остальным я оказался не нужен. В октябре стадо уходило в море, а к апрелю возвращалось. И в Фудзиоке мне было нельзя высовываться из воды, мне вообще ничего было нельзя, потому что от меня одни неприятности. Но когда я встретил тебя…  
Аччан отстранился, заглядывая Хисаши в лицо.  
– Я подумал: а что, если это мой шанс? Если этот человек будет добр ко мне и позволит уйти вместе с ним? Мне было все равно, куда – все казалось лучше того, что было.  
– Почему ты не ушел сразу? – спросил Хисаши. – Я бы…  
Он осекся. Что он мог в пятнадцать лет? Он и в восемнадцать сумел вытянуть их обоих только потому, что мама была на его стороне и помогла.  
– Я не мог уйти до восемнадцати, – Аччан усмехнулся, явно поняв его внутренние метания. – Ну и… Знаешь, почему плачут нингё?  
– Почему? – тихо спросил Хисаши.  
– Потому что не могут соединиться с любимыми. Только поэтому. Нужно было, чтобы ты любил меня. А когда мы только встретились, тебе было, скорее, любопытно. Это для меня ты был – всем миром. А я для тебя – только одной из его диковинок.  
Хисаши обнял его снова, теперь уже сам утыкаясь в плечо горящим лицом.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он в бессчетный раз, и прохладные ладони Аччана скользнули по его спине.  
– И я тебя. С первой же минуты. – Это прозвучало так просто и безыскусно, что стало даже немного больно под гортанью. Где-то внутри едва слышно выводила незнакомую мелодию невидимая скрипка, печальней и светлей этой мелодии не было ничего на свете.

После концертного тура Аччан уехал на каникулы в Фудзиоку – с матерью. Наверное, впервые с восемнадцати лет они с Хисаши расстались дольше, чем на пару дней, и это были мучительные несколько недель для Хисаши, когда он не знал, чем себя занять, все валилось из рук, и даже алкоголь приносил не веселье, а какое-то мутное тоскливое чувство. Ему было пусто. При том, что Аччан был всегда настолько тихим и деликатным, что они могли сутками и словом не перемолвиться, живя в одной квартире и засыпая в одной постели. Но, оказывается, его молчаливого присутствия ужасно не хватало даже не для того, чтобы заниматься какой-то осмысленной деятельностью, а для того, чтобы просто отдыхать в обычной расслабленной обстановке.  
Аччан позвонил ему на исходе третьей недели и попросил приехать в Фудзиоку. Мама Аччана встретила его на станции и отвела к реке: плотный кустарник в той части берега, где был подводный обрыв, оказывается, уже вырубили, зато поставили высокий сплошной забор с крошечной калиткой в самом неприметном месте.  
– Иди, – сказала мама Аччана, вложив в его руки ключ от калитки. – Он тебя ждет.  
Он и правда ждал – под водой, как и раньше. Вынырнул, едва Хисаши успел сесть на плоский камень у самой кромки, окатил сияющими брызгами.  
– У меня получилось, – сказал Аччан, сияя. – Смотри. У меня получилось!  
Хисаши, не говоря ни слова, быстро разделся и прыгнул к нему – в еще холодную воду. Музыка грянула с такой силой, что он едва не заорал от восторга. Сильные ласковые руки тотчас подхватили его, прижали к гладкому гибкому телу… и Хисаши тут же потерял голову от этой близости.  
Наверное, он просто так сильно соскучился тогда, что ему было все равно, человек Аччан сейчас или нингё. Но вот потом… потом, когда Аччан вышел из воды и вернулся с ним в Токио. Потом, когда они жили все так же, как и раньше, но помня о том, что им доступно. Потом, когда время от времени он говорил:  
– Давай снимем дом с бассейном?  
И они уезжали – к морю, в горы, куда угодно, где могли найти подходящий дом для отпуска. Все, что им было нужно, это не горячие источники и природные красоты вокруг, а достаточно большой бассейн и высокий забор.  
В такие моменты он очень хорошо понимал, что нечеловеческая сущность Аччана подстегивает его желание так, что дрожат от нетерпения руки и сохнут губы, а внутри что-то судорожно стискивается до трудного дыхания и мути перед глазами…

Он был таким гладким и прохладным под пальцами: плотная кожа, нежные внутренности жаберных щелей – Хисаши никогда не мог удержаться и, целуя податливый рот, скользил пальцами по ребрам, осторожно гладил под ними, пока Аччан не начинал задыхаться и стонать. Вот и сейчас упругое тело напряглось под ним, пальцы впились в плечи, и одним мощным движением хвоста Аччан вытолкнул их обоих на поверхность. Теперь он просто лежал на спине, будто в прозрачной водной постели, а Хисаши распластался на нем сверху, удерживаемый только тонкими сильными руками. Это означало, что Аччан хочет, чтобы Хисаши ласкал его ртом – он бы сделал это и под водой, но Аччан всегда, каждый раз был против. Боялся, что они оба слишком увлекутся, не доверял своему затуманенному удовольствием рассудку, зная, насколько он сильней человека в своем истинном обличии. Хисаши не возражал – просто потому что в такие моменты не мог связно мыслить вообще. И сейчас он только скользнул по вытянутому телу ниже и приник губами к острому крылу приподнятых ребер. Мягкие, чувствительные лепестки жабр затрепетали под языком, Аччан всхлипнул, выгибаясь, хвост плеснул позади, обдавая Хисаши веером брызг. Слишком усердствовать не стоило – здесь прикосновения, даже влажные и нежные, слишком скоро становились болезненными. Поэтому Хисаши, так же кратко приласкав жабры с другой стороны, сполз еще ниже, ухватился руками за боковые плавники, чтобы не соскользнуть в воду.  
Чешуя Аччана была мелкой, почти не колкой. Она начиналась чуть ниже пупка, там, где у человеческих мужчин начинаются волосы, и текла вниз, расходясь ниже талии уже по всей окружности его тела. А еще ниже, там, где у человека был бы пах, его плоть образовывала две плотно сомкнутые складки, и если провести языком между ними по жестким чешуйками, то Аччан задрожит, а складки совсем чуть-чуть разомкнутся. И можно будет запустить язык внутрь, вылизывая шелковую, тонкую кожу, упиваясь странным вкусом, совсем не похожим на человеческий, но невероятно возбуждающим. Пенис покажется почти сразу, сначала он будет похож на небольшой твердый бугорок под языком, а потом выйдет наружу весь – крупный, нежный, очень широкий у основания и сужающийся к кончику. И вот его можно целовать, вылизывать и даже пытаться забрать в рот целиком, чувствуя, как он изгибается и щекочет горло, растягивает рот до трещинок в уголках губ.  
В какой-то момент, обсасывая и обтираясь щеками и носом о член Аччана, Хисаши поймал себя на том, что уже откровенно елозит, пытаясь облегчить собственное возбуждение. Он приподнялся, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо потерявшегося в удовольствии Аччана, и тот, будто почувствовав его взгляд, тут же вскинулся.  
Иногда Хисаши казалось, что Аччан читает его мысли – настолько точно и четко они понимали друг друга без слов. Он взялся за протянутую руку и осторожно перевернулся, почти садясь. Хвост Аччана обернулся вокруг его ног, поддерживая, подталкивая, направляя. Он завел руки назад и уперся ладонями в боковые плавники, приподнял бедра… и замер, чувствуя, как узкий кончик члена осторожно проникает в него, аккуратно растягивая. Когда-то он не мог принять больше, чем самый кончик, и Аччан терпеливо позволял ему отстраняться в самый яркий момент нужды. Но теперь… теперь он может принять гораздо больше, может дать гораздо больше. Хисаши запрокинул голову, жмурясь. Аччан осторожно толкался, заполняя его все глубже, все плотнее. В тот момент, когда ягодицы прижались к жесткой чешуе, Хисаши уже ныл на одной ноте – переполненный, растянутый до предела. Член внутри него шевелился, как огромное щупальце, пульсировал и распирал до боли, до сладостного онемения в груди.  
Ему не было нужды двигаться, да он бы и не смог – судорожно сжавший ноги хвост фиксировал его очень жестко. Хисаши оставалось только держаться за плавники и пытаться дышать, пока Аччан таранил его внутренности, вскрикивая на каждом толчке. Кажется, Хисаши тоже кричал, он не слышал своего голоса, оглохший и ослепший, ощущающий только внутреннюю горячую пульсацию и пальцы Аччана на собственном члене.  
Взрыв был таким ярким, что небо опрокинулось, вода плеснула в лицо и затопила его, не давая дышать, но Хисаши и не мог бы сейчас вздохнуть при всем желании – он был слишком переполнен. Через долю секунды Аччан перевернулся вокруг своей оси и выдернул его на поверхность, все так же насаженного на здоровенный дельфиний отросток. Аччан все кончал и кончал, прижимая его, удерживая, распластывая по себе, и Хисаши, ощущая легкую тошноту и слабость, просто откинулся на его грудь, прикрывая глаза. Он чувствовал, как живот начинает распирать от спермы, раньше это бывало даже больно, но со временем он привык. Так было прикольно – можно было смотреть, как совсем немного, но заметно округляется обычно впалый живот. Можно было ловить остатки кайфа – член Аччана продолжал шевелиться внутри, надавливая на простату, и если потеребить собственные соски, то где-то в паху продернет острой короткой судорогой, похожей на очень слабый оргазм. А еще можно было просто слушать, как длинно, протяжно кричит и стонет Аччан, и его голос в такие моменты был совсем не похож на человеческий – он вплетался в вечную музыку, звучащую внутри Хисаши, и вел свою яркую, яростную партию до самой кульминации.

– А музыка была в этот раз крутая, – сказал Хисаши, когда все завершилось. Каждый раз после секса с Аччаном с этой ипостаси он чувствовал себя будто выпотрошенным – член выскальзывал, сперма вытекала, но тело не смыкалось еще долго, и эта странная пустота внутри вызывала зябкое чувство покинутости. Хисаши очень не любил это ощущение, поэтому начинал болтать почти сразу же, как только Аччан успокаивался и утыкался губами ему в шею, все еще обнимая и удерживая на себе.  
– Музыка… – повторил Аччан задумчиво и встрепенулся, будто проснувшись. – Что? Какая музыка?  
– Ну, твоя.  
– В каком смысле?  
Хисаши обернулся, выскальзывая из объятий, заглянул Аччану в лицо.  
– Музыка, – попытался объяснить он. – Которая все время звучит. Когда мы вместе. Всегда.  
Аччан нахмурился и чуть склонил голову набок, будто прислушиваясь.  
– Это… Я не знаю. Я слышу только шум воды и чей-то далекий голос. Он такой тихий и неразборчивый, что я уже давно перестал пытаться понять, что он произносит.  
Это было внезапно.  
– Ты слышишь это, когда мы…  
Аччан кивнул, серьезно глаза в глаза.  
– Не хотел тебе говорить, чтобы ты не волновался. Я же не знаю, может быть, это нормально для… таких, как я, – закончил он тихо, неловко усмехаясь и опуская взгляд.  
Хисаши задумался и инстинктивно скользнул обратно в объятья к Аччану, прижался виском к его груди, и тот торопливо, крепко обнял, снова притискивая к себе, обвивая руками.  
– Значит, мы звучим друг для друга по-разному, – пробормотал Хисаши себе под нос. – Или… или просто вызываем друг в друге резонанс. А звуки – они могут… они могут идти изнутри. Как думаешь?  
Аччан прижался губами к его волосам, явно не желая отвечать, но в конце концов все-таки пересилил себя и сказал:  
– Ты сам знаешь. Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы были связаны. И… если ты все эти годы думал, что я даю тебе музыку… Во мне этого нет. Совсем нет. Я ничего не могу тебе дать.  
Хисаши слышал, как перехватило его дыхание, как он замер, ожидая ответа – будто бы решения своей судьбы. Как забилось сердце под щекой, как судорожно сжались руки, не желая выпускать его из объятий. Глупый, глупый Аччан…  
Хисаши медленно, потираясь всей поверхностью кожи, перевернулся в его руках, распластался сверху, прижимаясь грудью к груди, бедрами – к скользкой чешуе, губами – к губам.  
– Ты каждый день даешь, – прошептал он в приоткрывшийся рот. – Каждую секунду. Это же все… все из-за тебя. Понимаешь?  
Аччан едва заметно помотал головой, в его глазах был и страх, и глубинная обреченность, и такая же глубинная надежда, и Хисаши был не в силах смотреть в эти глаза. Он просто подался вперед и поцеловал его, пытаясь выложить во влажное прикосновение всю сложную путаницу своих чувств.  
Это всегда спасало, спасло и сейчас – Аччан застонал в рот, с отчаянной жаждой гладя его спину, плечи, поясницу, целуя в ответ так, словно распахивал перед Хисаши грудную клетку с упруго бьющимся внутри кровавым сердцем. Бери, владей, суди, решай, только не покидай, не оставляй, только будь рядом. Как будто Хисаши по собственной воле мог куда-то деться… Как будто он не был навечно привязан к этому существу его же собственной плотью и своей бесконечной любовью. Как будто Хисаши мог дышать без него.  
Хвост упруго дрогнул под ним, и Аччан отстранился, едва в силах перевести дыхание.  
– Сейчас, – сказал он, разворачиваясь, упираясь грудью в кафельную стенку бассейна, сложил ладони на бортик, зажмурился, впиваясь в них зубами.  
Хисаши впервые видел это своими глазами – мощную дрожь, прокатывающуюся по всему телу Аччана, судорожно дернувшийся хвост, взметнувшийся над поверхностью воды, упавший в миллиарде сияющих брызг и там, уже под водой, в бирюзовом сиянии расколовшийся надвое, стремительно уменьшившийся…  
Аччан в последний раз судорожно всхлипнул и обернулся через плечо, смаргивая текущие слезы.  
– Иди ко мне, – позвал он. Хисаши подплыл ближе, обнял со спины, прижимаясь.  
– Это так больно? – спросил он, потрясенный.  
– Это того стоит, – ответил Аччан как много лет назад. И так же, как и тогда, неуверенно переспросил: – Да?..  
– Да, – шепнул Хисаши, целуя в шею, скользя одной ладонью под грудь, а второй – вниз, к паху. Аччану и правда было больно, поэтому потребовалось время, чтобы он начал задыхаться и толкаться в руку, откидываться затылком на плечо, протяжно стонать и жмуриться, сводя тонкие брови. В какой-то момент он сам завел руку назад и помог Хисаши войти, и тут же судорожно всхлипнул, впился пальцами в его ягодицу, вталкивая в себя под корень. Хисаши невольно прикусил его плечо, замирая, переживая интенсивность ощущений. Первый раз после трансформации был тяжелым для обоих – словно тело Аччана приобретало человеческий облик по какой-то заранее прописанной матрице: ниже ключиц пропадали недавние синяки и царапины, а нутро становилось тугим и неподатливым, как у девственника. И будто стремясь это в ту же секунду исправить, Аччан каждый раз просил о близости почти сразу после превращения. Будто метил себя – руками, семенем Хисаши – изнутри и снаружи. Будто бы ему-человеку доставляла физическую боль непринадлежность…  
Хисаши выдохнул ему на ухо, прихватил губами мочку, и Аччан удивленно ахнул, слегка расслабляясь. И тут же застонал снова, подаваясь навстречу первому осторожному движению.  
Хисаши каждый раз поражался тому, каким жадным был его водный дух до удовольствия. Каким откровенным становился, выпрашивая ласку. Как раскрывался до изнанки, судорожно дыша, замирая, тая под поцелуями и укусами, как – совсем недавно – начал просить словами, захлебываясь, выстанывая, почти крича:  
– Еще… Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, еще, сильней… глубже…  
Как дрожал в руках, бился, как пойманная рыбка, но не пытался освободиться. Как вплетал свой глубокий, бархатный, теперь уже по-человечески прекрасный голос в музыку, которая бушевала внутри у Хисаши, почти оглушая с каждым толчком внутрь горячего, тесного, такого необходимого тела.  
Его кожа горела у губ, мягкая и соленая как кровь, Хисаши вылизывал его шею и загривок, не в силах насытиться, и Аччан вздыхал, горячо выдыхал, двигаясь все резче ему навстречу. Его член в ладони будто разбухал все больше, Хисаши ласкал его в такт со своими движениями вглубь, перед глазами плыло, а тело охватывала странная истома. Ощущения сокращались, смыкались вокруг главного, и теперь он видел, слышал и ощущал урывками, будто сквозь мощный фильтр. Судорожно впившиеся в скользкий бортик пальцы Аччана; его гортанный стон, больше похожий на рычание; сопротивление воды, которая, кажется, скоро вскипит вокруг них.  
– Хисаши… – выдохнул Аччан еле слышно, пульсируя и обхватывая внутри так плотно и горячо, что терпеть стало невозможно. И Хисаши не утерпел, вылился в жаркую глубину, втолкнулся поплотнее, жмурясь и пережидая последние судороги. Инстинктивно не хотелось дать воде проникнуть внутрь Аччана, смыть его метку. Хотелось…  
– Слушай, – сказал Хисаши, когда они немного отдышались. – А у вас как устроено… В смысле… У вас тоже только женщины рожают детей?  
Аччан обреченно вздохнул и оттолкнул его от себя, вынуждая выскользнуть из теплого тесного тела.  
– А ты что, решил размножиться? – спросил он, оборачиваясь. Хисаши поежился под его взглядом.  
– Ну… нет. Просто. Интересно же.  
Аччан фыркнул и, подтянувшись на руках, выбрался из бассейна. С едва заметной улыбкой окинул Хисаши удовлетворенным взглядом, насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
– Долго там будешь сидеть?  
Хисаши наморщил нос, чтобы не рассмеяться – Аччан выглядел победителем и даже не скрывал этого. Ему все нравилось. Его все устраивало. Он был… наверное, даже счастлив.  
– Я думаю, – сказал Хисаши. – Вода мне помогает в этом процессе.  
Аччан хмыкнул, подбирая с лежака махровый халат и накидывая его на плечи.  
– О том, как бы заделать мне ребенка? – его голос сочился сакразмом и невероятной, затапливающей нежностью.  
– Нет, – сказал Хисаши и даже головой помотал для убедительности. – Ну, по крайней мере не прямо сейчас. Я думаю, может, нам стоит уже наконец купить свой дом. С бассейном. Или прудом. Или речкой. Что тебе больше нравится?  
Аччан чуть наклонил голову, опуская ресницы, улыбаясь уже мягко и тепло.  
– Мне все равно. Хотя, пруд, наверное, будет лучше, чем речка. Не люблю, когда на мою территорию заплывают другие рыбы.  
– Значит, пруд.  
Аччан помолчал, глядя на него с улыбкой, а потом кивнул и отвернулся, пошел к дому, на ходу завязывая халат.  
А Хисаши внезапно понял, что в тихий привычный послеоргазменный звон музыки в его голове впервые добавилась новая, басовитая, бархатистая, необычайно мягкая и глубокая нота, похожая по вкусу и ощущению обволакивающей нежности на темный шоколад. Хисаши любил шоколад, так что посчитал это хорошим знаком.  



End file.
